Cast No Shadow
by Kate Barancik
Summary: An accident accurs. Charecter death. Gennai's POV.


Cast No Shadow   


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. That totally sucks. I also do not own 'Cast No Shadow', that belongs to Oasis and Epic records.   
Summary: A horrible accident assures. Gennai's POV.   
Rating: PG   


_Here's a though for every man_   
_Who tries to understand what is in his hand._

It wasn't fair. I guess that's just the way it goes sometimes. When I was young it just seemed so much easier somehow. Life was less complex when didn't know that I was the one who was supposed to show a rag tag group of pre-teens how to save the Digital World. Not that I really showed them how to do it or anything. No, that would have been too easy, now wouldn't it? I had to give them eerie messages they didn't quit understand and lead them in a direction that wasn't necessarily the way they should have gone. It was actually fun, not spelling it right out for them. I enjoyed it. Until she died.   
The bearer of light was no more. Thanks to my inventive misguiding, she went down the wrong path with her digivolving partner, Yolie.   
They ran into a monster but, of course, not just any monster. Arukenimon. Yolie was hit hard and fast. Her unconscious body feel with a deep thud, or at least I would hear later from a sobbing Gotomon. Kari stood her ground, more than likely scared to death. Gotomon had almost digivolved when a small streak of green light tore through Kari's stomach.   
Kari took in what would be her last breath and fell lifeless to the green grass below. All the anger and all the hate that ever were to be felt be any creature that walked any land spewed itself out of Gotomon. The small feline would have ripped the eyes right out of Arukenimon's sockets if it hadn't been for the sudden arrival of the digidestined and myself. One look at the fallen, broken body of Kari and we knew. No more light. 

_He walks along the open rode of love and life,_   
_Surviving if he can._

I sit by myself for the first time in a month. Most of the time I am interrupted by a digidestine asking a question that no one but I can answer. Not today. Today is Kari's funeral. Everyone sits inside the chapel crying. They reveal saddened faces too often used for one lifetime. Tai took it the hardest and cried for two days straight. Everyone tried to console him, but all was in vain. Nothing could make him smile, all he wanted was his little sister. That wasn't too much to ask for in my opinion. It was all I've ever really heard him ask so meaningfully for. If there were someway I could bring her back believe me, I would. If I could, that is. The truth of the matter is, however, that I can't.   
With that thought, I walk slowly into the church and up the isle to a lone wood casket that lays on top of a small wood table. The lid is open to show the little girl it will carry six feet under the ground. New tears begin to will their way to my all ready red stained eyes. I wish she would come back. Not just to make this hallow feeling in my stomach go away, but to make Tai stop crying. I can hear him from a distance as I concentrate on the body in front of me. 

_Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say._   
_Chained to all the places that he never wished to stay._

She does not twitch a single centimeter. Her chest does not rise and fall like it was meant to do. No breath escapes her pale lips. No heart beats beneath her loosely clasped hands that lay still upon her chest. Blood does not course through the veins beneath her pretty pink dress. There is no life left to save even if I could. Oh, God, how I want to save her. This was one life not meant to be lost. I don't understand how I could have been so inconsiderate. I knew the risk sending her down that path. I knew the danger. Yet still, I sent them. It was unfair to ask for her soul back when it was my fault. 

_Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say._   
_As he face the sun he cast no shadow._

I feel myself fall to my knees and hear myself far off begin to cry. All in a second I feel the reassuring hugs of the remaining digidestined. I cannot get off my knees. I lift my head from my tear soaked hands to see a blurry cross over a podium. Jesus has his arms spread against its hard wood. No tears fall from His eyes for the girl Icannot stop crying for. Somehow, this makes me feel even worse. Knowing that Tai will go home and have no little sister to pester him. For some reason unknown to me he would miss that. 

_As they took his soul they stole his pride._   
_As he faced the sun he cast no shadow._

One last look at her young face before they close the casket forever costs me another ten minutes of tears. They lower her small casket into the muddy ground an inch at a time. Tai and his parents throw dirt as it slowly lowers to the depths of the ground. My heart goes down with it. It finally settles onto the soft dirt below us and the rest of the digidestined throw their share of dirt onto the top. I tightly close my eyes, unable to believe where I am or why I am there. A single tear rolls down my cheek and hangs onto my chin. As I finally open my eyes, I see the tear splash onto the top of Kari's casket before the dirt completely covers the wooden top.   
  
  
  


Author's Note: Okay, maybe I should have mentioned this before, but there's a character death in this story. I know the burial and funeral are more American than Japanese. I'm not sure how they bury their dead over there. Reviews please!!! :) 


End file.
